1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device having a so-called direct-type backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to a liquid crystal display device, along with a demand for large-sizing of a liquid crystal display panel, as a backlight, a direct-type backlight which can make a planar light source uniform has been used.
In such a backlight, in a plane of a base having a light reflection function which faces the liquid crystal display panel in an opposed manner, a plurality of fluorescent lamps is arranged in the direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the fluorescent lamps. Further, each fluorescent lamp has electrode portions formed on both ends thereof clamped by electrode fittings and are supported on the base.
Further, for example, the respective electrode fittings which clamp plus-side electrodes on one end side of the respective fluorescent lamps are configured to be connected with each other in common, while the electrode fittings which clamp minus-side electrodes on another side of the fluorescent lamps are also configured to be connected with each other in common.
Due to such a constitution, the respective electrode fittings connected with each other are configured to be mounted on an electrode support member constituted of a strip-shaped conductive member extending in the parallel-arrangement direction of the fluorescent lamps in a relatively elongated manner.
In such a backlight, in a plane of the base having a light reflection function which faces the liquid crystal display panel in an opposed manner, a plurality of fluorescent lamps is arranged in the direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the fluorescent lamps. Each fluorescent lamp has electrode portions formed on both ends thereof clamped by electrode fittings, and the electrode fittings are arranged at both ends of the base.
Further, a plurality of electrode fittings is formed on an electrode support member made of a strip-shaped conductive material extending in the parallel-arrangement direction of the fluorescent lamps. Due to such a constitution, the electrode support member has a function of clamping a plurality of fluorescent lamps.
Accordingly, the plurality of fluorescent lamps in the inside of the backlight is configured to be connected with each other in parallel by means of the electrode support member and the electrode fittings arranged at both ends of the base.
The liquid crystal display device having such a backlight is disclosed in the patent document 1 (JP-A-2005-347259 (US Patent Laid-Open No: US20050265047)), for example.